Why me?
by SakuraKiss234
Summary: Tortured everyday by the marauders, who would think she would fall in love? Story is probably better then the summary.
1. Rivalry

I HATE them. I absolutely, most definitely hate their guts.

There is only one good thing about them and that is, oh wait let me think…NOTHING!

They are so infuriating! I mean all they do is saunter around thinking they are so great and all, but that aren't, and that is the truth.

Well now that I got that out of my system I should tell you who I am talking about.

Those infuriating people from above, yeah those are the marauders. They are a group of 4 boys that have no consideration, well except for maybe one; I guess he is pretty decent.

But that is not the point. The point is they torment me every day.

They as in; Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. They are the bane of my existence, the nightmares that haunt me at night, the fly's that won't go away, the...the…well I think you get my point.

Anyways, usually I wouldn't rant like this, well I mean I guess I would, but usually it isn't this bad. I swear.

But these marauders did something that is unforgivable. They did a horrendous crime, and now I am afraid to show my face. That crime was…wait I don't know if I really should tell you.

But at the same time there really is no reason why I shouldn't tell you. I think I will. But before I start you must want to know why they hate me.

Well the hate began when I "embarrassed" Sirius Black. But believe he was just being dramatic. This was during our 4th year (we are now in our 7th year…dramatic I tell you the conversation went basically like this:

"So, what's your name?" Sirius asked in an attempt to woo me.

I looked up from my plate of food and swallowed the mouthful of food I had.

"Um, my name is Carma, Carma Bowers. I've been in your classes for like the past year."

He had a blank look.

I shook my head.

"Never mind. Now what do you want?"

"I want to get to know you, if you know what mean." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

I looked around the great hall.

I noticed his friends sitting a few seats down, "minding their own business". But then it occurred to me, why would he want me. I mean trust me I knew I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't necessarily gorgeous. Also I didn't think I was his type. Did he think I was easy? Or desperate maybe?

"Well as…nice as that offer was I am going to have to refuse. Sorry but I am just not interested."

Sirius's jaw dropped. I almost thought it was going to hit the table.

"Wh…what did you just say?"

It was obvious he wasn't used to rejection.

"Are you deaf? I said I wasn't interested."

After that was said his friends got involved and some words were exchanged, and well one thing leads to another.

So now we are back to where I started. This was when the marauders ruined my life.

It all started as a typical morning.

Get up, put on the uniform, go eat, and then off to class.

Everything was going smoothly, besides the fact that the marauders kept looking at me and laughing. But who was I to think something was out of the ordinary. Anyways I went on my way to wander a bit before my class.

Soon it was time for me to get to class. So I turned to go up the flight of stairs to go to a shortcut I knew that would make it so I wasn't late to my charms class. But unfortunately I was met with Sirius standing there. So instead of dealing with him I decided to risk being late.

So I turned to go the other way, but Sirius called my name.

"Hey Carma, wait up!"

I let out an impatient sigh and I tuned to him.

"What?" I asked.

But I didn't expect him to be there so fast. Before I knew it my bag with all my stuff was snatched from my hands and was dropped over the railing.

"NO!" I yelled and I went to grab it.

But that is what he expected I guess. Because when I reached for it James and Peter were sitting on brooms with duct tape in their hands. They grabbed my wrists and pulled me halfway over the ledge. They then taped my wrists to the railing. When they finished they handed Sirius the tape and taped my legs.

I had wondered why no one was there to help, but I realized they were in class.

Now what a sight I was.

"YOU THRE LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I tried to threatened, but I guess it wasn't that affective seeing as I was tied up.

They stood there LAUGHING at me! This just ignited my fury.

"DAMMIT LET ME THE HELL GO!"

"Now why *gasp* would we *gasp* do that?" James asked between laughter.

"Because I…I…" I had nothing which made them laugh harder. What a predicament.

Now you are probably thinking, 'oh that's it?' Well nope it's not. It gets worse. They decided to do my makeup and hike up my skirt, and by hike up I mean they flipped it up so my underwear was exposed.

And of course with my luck I choose a childish pair of underwear and it looked ridiculous.

And the icing on my cake of embarrassment is when class was let out and students crowded around to point and laugh.

I sat with people laughing at me for about 10 minutes till a teacher set me free. But by then the boys were long gone. So here I am today ranting, while hiding away in my dorm room under my covers. I will tell you when I decide to come out.


	2. dramafilled

A.N: I don't think I put in a description of Carma so here it is; She has curly brown hair down to her shoulder blades, her eyes are a bright blue color. She's about average height and she is about average weight as well. So yep that's about it. More things about her will be found throughout the story and I don't own anything except for Carma Bowers and any other random characters i might throw in. So please enjoy the story! :)

Forced. Forced against my will and out of my dorm. See, it's in writing making it true. So no matter what Lily Evans tells you she forced me out. By her to be exact. She can be incredibly forcecful when she wants to. I guess thats from dealing with Potter so much. I'm sorry I'm ranting. Back to me being forced to my walk of humiliation to the Great Hall. I had been upstairs under my covers, with my curtains closed. All of a sudden the curtains were yanked apart and the red head is standing and staring with a look of concern.

"I heard what happened." I turned away from her. I wouldn't take her pity. Not to mention I looked like crap. I knew she was still standing there. It was as though she was waiting for something. Probably waiting for me to talk, but I wasn't going to be talking any time soon. I could be patient. I would able to last a while with the silence. That was fine with me. After a few minutes I noticed Lily's stubborness begin to waver. After a moment she burst.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"What is there to say? You stated something. You didn't ask me a question or anything! You didn't give me enough to start a conversation or, not to mention, understand what you want from me."

"Well I figured you wanted to talk about it!" She snapped, her temper rising.

"What did you expect me to spill my guts to someone I've talked to a total of like six times?"  
She just stared at me. After a few minuets she spoke again.

"You're right," My mouth dropped. Trust me I was being literal. I sat their staring at her in amzement. Lily Evans never seemed to admit she was wrong. Even times she was wrong she managed to inch her way around it. She continued speaking.

"That was rude of me to expect that. I just figured after that humiliation you could use someone who wouldn't laugh. I figured I would be good because I have a strong dislike for Jam- I mean the marauders as well. But I guess i'll leave."

"Yes thanks for the thought but i would rather be alone. When I feel up to it we should hangout."

"Ok, I guess I will take my leave." She heaved a sigh.

"Bye Lily."

"All alone, by myslef I shall make my way to the great hall." Another sigh. Her walking slowed too.  
I knew exactly what she was doing. I also knew that if I didn't agree to what ever she wanted then I would be annoyed to death.

"Fine Lily what do you want?"

"Get dressed."

"What?"

This chick was weird. See the image most would give you is that she is a smart, pretty, studoius, kind, young woman, well let me tell you, you didn't have to deal with her hidden side.

"You heard me. We are going to go out and have you face you're fears!"

This chick was crazy! Insane even. Did she not realize what I just went through? A few hours is not enough to get over a tramatic event like mine. She began to dig through my trunks.

"I'm not going out there! Everyone will laugh at me!" I whined. When did I become a four year old?

She stopped what she was doing when she found a none wrinkled uniform.

"Look. I know what happened was embarassing but you have to get past that. Are you really going to let the marauders win? You're giving into what they were trying to accomplish by hiding away. Anyways nobody probably remembers what happened, they are probably too focused on the new Sirius...excuse my language...and slut argument that went on today."

Despite my irritation I couldn't help but laugh. She did have a brilliant point.

"Fine I guess I will give it a try."

"That's the spirit! now go change."

I stood and walked by her.

"Better yet." She said, "Go ahead and shower too." She gave a sheepish grin.

Trust me I got the message from her loud in clear. I wasn't exactly the best looking (or smelling) at this moment. I grabbed the uniform from her hands and walked into the bathroom to get myself ready.

I appeared 30 minutes later all fresh and clean.

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"What do you think?" I countered.

"Let's go." Lily said as she ignored my sarcasm.

On the way to the Great Hall Lily and I discussed small things like class and what not. The whole time I felt like people were staring. But I figured I was just being paranoid. All in all there weren't to many reactions towards me about what had happened. That is until we reached the Great Hall. As we made our way towards the Gryfindor table I noticed the marauders.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I tried to turn and run out.

"Carma! Whats wrong?" Lily questioned as she grabbed my arm.

"They are there!"

She looked over, "So this is part of facing your fears. Come on Carma. Just trust me."

Now why would I trust someone who I barely know is beyond me. So I went with her and sat with the boys and they heartfully apologized for their indecent behavior and we all became best friends and lived happily ever after...not! Here is what really happened.

"No Lily stop with all this 'facing your fears' crap! You wouldn't know what this embarassment is like. And from the looks of the people staring throughout the hall I can tell that a slut arguement did nothing to help my case! So will you just stop!" Lily cheeks turned red and I could tell she was mad.

"Fine forgive me for trying to help you my mistake. You see this is why you don't have that many friends, you just push everyone away!" And with that she stormed off.

Wow what a drama filled morning. I don't even know her that well and she's trying to pull this on me?  
I groaned. I knew this would all come back to me later. I made a face. I turned to take one last check on the marauders before I took my leave but they seem to beat me to it.

"Hmm, seems like you got yourself into a bit of a spat with our dear Lily." Sirius said in a mocking tone.

"Bite me." I said.

"If you hurt my Lilykins..."

"Shove it Potter," I said cutting him off, "She's not yours anyways so it doesn't matter. In a matter of like 2 days you've caused my life to be drama filled by your prank and now an arguement with Lily! So now what do you all want?"

I looked over at Remus Lupin as he cleared his throat, "Sirius, James, Peter, I think you all have something to say to Carma."  
I raised my eyebrow waiting to hear what they had to say.

"We're sorry." The three of them mumbled.

For the second time that day my jaw dropped.

"You know that's not a very appealing look." Sirius stated, "And you know you can be very appealing." He leaned close to my ear, "Especially in the underwear we all got to witness the other day."  
I felt my face turn red but I couldn't help but laugh. Sirius smirked, that must have been the reaction he wanted.

"But seriously," James said, "We are sorry."

"They went to far." Remus concluded.

"Well thank you Remus for prodding them to admit they were wrong."

"It wasn't all me. They kind of felt bad, but thanks for being appreciative."  
I just smiled at Remus.

"Well if you two are done flirting we will be on our way." Sirius said.

"We weren't flirting!" Remus and I snapped.

"Whatever let's just go." said James.

They began to leave and I made my way to the table but before I sat down I called to them, "Does this mean our unofficial rivalry is over?" "Of course not." Sirius called back with a smile that would make most girls melt. Darn and I was so hopeful.


End file.
